


Break Downs and Cuddle Time

by Madquinn13



Series: The 100 Modern AU [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is dealing with losing Lexa. Raven helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Downs and Cuddle Time

Abby looked at the scene before her and couldn’t help but smile. Raven and Clarke were cuddled together in bed with another children’s movie playing on the TV. She adjusted the blankets and made sure they were both covered, snapping a quick picture for herself before going back downstairs to lock up deciding she was tired enough to go to bed. When she laid down after changing into some sleep wear Raven rolled over to face her.

“Clarke’s having a hard time with this.” She spoke quietly, one arm draping itself over Abby.

“I know. Thank you for taking care of her today.” Abby kissed her fiancé on the nose before looking over at her sleeping daughter. She wished things could go easy for her for once but the latest incident with Lexa proved it was impossible.

* * *

 

_Abby was noticing more and more the cans of Red Bull in the recyclable and how Lexa seemed to always have bags under her eyes. Abby wondered if she ate anything aside from what meals were placed in front of her by herself. She knew the warning signs and she would bring them up to Clarke when Lexa would tell her she was fine._

_“Clarke, is she taking care of herself?” Abby asked her daughter staring at her._

_“She said she is. Octavia’s been staying at the dorm to make sure that Lexa is sleeping when she’s not here.”_

_“Are the nightmares back?”_

_“She hasn’t told me if they were. Mom she’s fine. It’s just school. She’s getting behind on her school work that’s all it’s just normal school stress.”_

_“Clarke.” Abby groaned. “We’ve been through this.”_

_“Lexa’s fine Mom.” Clarke stormed off out of the room she spent the next three days at Lexa’s dorm. The reason Abby was pressing the issue wasn’t just because she liked the girl but because of her history._

_Abby first met Lexa when she was rushed into her ER. She was driving during a blizzard when her car hit a patch of black ice and spun out of control flipping over and skidding upside down. The passenger of the car had had her head trapped between the broken window and the pavement as the car skidded two miles. They were trapped for two days until snow plows could allow help to reach them. The passenger, a girl named Costia died instantly having her brain littering the pavement and broken window. Lexa spent two days staring at her, sustaining minor physical injuries but mental ones that may never heal._

_Abby was the one to all but beg the girl not to give up. She hadn’t eaten since being brought in a week earlier. She refused to speak or move. Her brother had spent the whole time next to her begging her to get better. Abby informed her that she was going to be moved to the psych ward if she didn’t try and make an effort to get better. She was doing all she could to keep her out of that place because it was hard to come back out from there, at least not without being practically sedated._

_Three months after she was brought in Abby watched as her own daughter was wheeled in along with her boyfriend._

_She reread the file over and over as she waited to hear news._

_They were coming home from a party, Clarke was so drunk she could barely walk, Finn was also drunk but didn’t think he was. He drove. They crashed into a pole causing said pole to fall down onto the car, Finn had a collapsed lung and internal bleeding. Clarke thankfully only had a broken arm and some broken ribs._

_Finn didn’t survive through the night and Abby tried to be there for Clarke but she was so upset and angry she didn’t want her in the room with her._

_Abby made Clarke go to a group therapy session it was for people who were in fatal car crashes, most of them like her lost their boyfriends/girlfriends. It was where she met Lexa._

* * *

 

Abby knew that would relationship would either build the girls up stronger or destroy them beyond repair. Now it seemed the later was happening.

Clarke hadn’t heard from Lexa for the past two weeks ever since she collapsed in class. She wasn’t taking care of herself, she wasn’t sleeping or eating, Octavia wasn’t sure if she was drinking anything but the energy drinks.

Abby was the one who recommended she go back to psych ward when she was brought in. She knew how hard it was going to be for Lexa to get better and maybe it was selfish not wanting her near Clarke until this happened. She couldn’t have Clarke become even worse. She needed her daughter to be fine, she needed her to get better. But right now Clarke was depressed, she blamed herself for not seeing the warning signs, not seeing past the lies. Abby tried to make her feel better, explaining that unless Clarke was at her side twenty-four seven she wouldn’t have been able to do anything to stop her.

“Mom?” Clarke sat up in the bed frown etched on her lips.

“Yeah sweetie?” Abby sat up as well getting ready to get up and move to the other side of the bed.

“Did you see Lexa today?” She asked, Abby got up and laid down next to Clarke brushing the hair out of her face.

“She’s getting help Clarke. She can’t keep ignoring the warning signs. Just like with you sweetie. You know what to do when you need help.”

“I miss her.” Clarke allowed Abby to hold her. “If I had seen the signs I could have helped her.”

“If she doesn’t want help, she will do anything to keep herself from getting help.” Abby explained. “Gustus is coming soon and he’s going to be taking care of her.”

“How?”

“He’s taking her back home. So he can keep an eye on her better.”

“But she’s in school.”

“Clarke she needs to get better first.”

“But I could help her.”

“Not always sweetie.” Abby started to stroke her hair. “When she gets better she’ll come back but she needs to learn how to take care of herself, how to want to get better for her not for anyone else. Just like you. You can’t base what happens to you on someone else’s wellbeing.” She started to rub Clarke’s back. “It’s going to be okay sweetie.”

“I hope so.” Clarke looked over at Raven. “Can I go tomorrow to the ultrasound?”

“Of course sweetie. We’re finally going to find out the sex.” Abby was glad that Clarke seemed to actually be excited for the new baby. “Go to sleep now it’s late.”

“Can we buy new sheets tomorrow?”

“Sure thing sweetie. Whatever we need to do to help you feel better.”

“Can I go see Lexa?”

“She’s not allowed non family visitors Clarke. But I’ll check in on her to see how she’s doing.”

“Thanks Mom.”


End file.
